The Little Prince
by Tatou27
Summary: What happens when House meets a young boy that is meant to change his life in an unexpected way? House is on Mayfield, before Lydia and everything else that happened in Broken. "Will you please... play me a song."


**This oneshot is about House and a little boy that changes his life. This is my version of what might had happened to House when he first came to Mayfield, before the time that Lydia comes and what else the showed us in Broken. Enjoy your reading.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own House or any of the characters of the show. I only own half of the prince. ;)**

* * *

The Little Prince

He was lying in bed with his face hidden on the pillow. He had cried tonight, he had let himself have this privilege this time. His breathing now quiet and steady, he wasn't moving, he wasn't talking and no, he wasn't sleeping. He was alone, for the first time here in Mayfield. And there was silence. Sweet complete silence.

{2 weeks earlier}

On one of the rare occasions that he was allowed to get out of his "room", House decided to go for a walk on the yard. It was a cloudy day and quite chilly too, but that didn't bother him -on the contrary-. Although he seemed to making progress as regards detoxing, the pain on his leg today had been almost unbearable. Times likes this, he wondered how things would have been if he had his leg been cut off. _It may have been better._

Suddenly, he stopped dead on his tracks for no apparent reason. He had a troubled expression on his face and cautiously abandoned himself on the grass surface, next to the mighty oak tree. _They should have listened to me,_ he thought. _All or nothing, that were the only choices. But no..no, she chose the safe route "let's leave him a cripple and in pain"._ He sighs. _I don't know. Do I really believe it was her fault? Do am I still angry? Yes, because I am in pain. _He exhales deeply. _Nothing of this should have happened. I thought she was there for me, but once again I screwed things up. But she was blind too.. she should have seen the signs._ He sighs again. _This is my last chance._

Above him clouds were passing by, while the sun was playing hide and seek with the rest of the world. He absently watched as the clouds kept changing their shape, slowly drowning himself into the abyss of his dreams. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

After one or two hours, a childish voice woke him up.

-If you... please, play me... a song.

-What? He grunted annoyed with the young boy who dared to interrupt his sleep.

-Play me.. a song. The boy repeated.

-Do I look like a musician or I seem to have any musical instrument? He answered back with anger filled voice. Don't you need to go and find your mother or something?

He then looked at the young boy. He seemed around ten to twelve years old. Brown hair, messy a lot, like he just woke up. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a grey button shirt above it, with the inside out. Black fading jeans with tears on the knees and.. no shoes. He looked at him interestingly. Around his neck he was wearing a dark red and green stripped muffler and his piercing green eyes were looking at him almost pleadingly.

-It doesn't matter, he replied quietly with a calm voice. If you.. play me a song.

He didn't know why or how, but he found himself magnetized by the presence of the young boy. He shook his head and returned to reality.

-I don't know how to play -he lied-, plus I don't have any instruments..

-Play me a.. song, the boy insisted.

He became irritated so he began singing a song.

-"Old MacDonald had a farm ee i ee i ooo..."

-No, the boy interrupted him. That's.. too loud, it... will probably wake up... the neighbors.

Then House lowered his voice and started singing with an evil smirk again.

-"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and washed the spider out..."

-No, said they boy again. Spiders sound too ...scary and the ...song is sad.

-You are too demanding, House concluded and because he wanted to get rid of him he started whistling.

He whistled a melody that he had heard Wilson whistling so many times before. When it ended he concluded. That's it, just music, no scary themes and low enough to not wake up anyone. The boy seemed satisfied, like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

-That will be ...good for lullaby, he finally said. And that's how House met this strange boy, that was meant to change his life.

Some days passed until their next encounter. House had searched for him, as long as he could, inside the building, but only when once again got out for a walk, he saw his familiar figure on the same spot they had their first meeting. He was sitting on the grass and it was like talking to someone-although there wasn't anyone around-. The little boy was sitting with his legs crossed. In front of him a young blonde woman was standing. The boy was talking.

_- I wonder, he said. Whether,, the stars are set alight... in heaven so.. that one day each one of us... may find his own.. again. My world.. is somewhere out.. there too._

_- It's beautiful, she said. But what have brought you here? _

_- I have trouble... with my sister.. _

_- Ah, the woman said and they both remained silent. _

_- What's.. your name? The boy asked. _

_- My name is Amber. _

_- You.. are nice._

_- You know someday, Amber said, I can help you return to your world. I have the way to carry you farther than any ship would take you. _

_- Oh, I... understand._

- Hey, kiddo! House called when he approached him. What's up?

- Hi, the young boy said.

- So, House started, what's your name?

- My..name? I am.. prince.

- Prince? House managed not to laugh. Like the singer? He added sarcastically. When he saw that he wouldn't get any answer he tried again. - So, "prince" where do you live?

- I.. prince started after having thought about it for a little, my world is a... small one. And.. sometimes if you are too quiet.. and be a.. good boy.. you can hear.. voices, whispers. Mostly.. is my mother.. singing to me.. telling me how good.. a boy.. am I.

- Why are you here? House then asked.

The boy remained silent. - Do you have... any.. friends? He asked.

- I.. yes. House answered. I asked you something.

- Then why they.. are not with.. you? You.. hurt them? House didn't answer immediately.

- I may have, yes. He finally admitted.

- Music.. can soothe people, make.. them not.. cry. Make them.. be friends.. with you again. The young prince said absently with a low voice. They.. hear.. you. And both stayed silent.

The next day the little prince wandered around. He planned to visit House on his room, he hadn't seen him outside like usually and he wanted someone to keep him company. While he was walking he heard a voice.

_- Hello, said the voice. _

_- Hello, answered the boy. He looked at the kind man and then asked. Will you.. play with me? _

_- I can't said the man, we have to establish ties first. _

_- Establish..ties? The young boy asked in bewilderment. _

_- Yes, the man replied. To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. But if we establish ties, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world. We will be friends, for real. _

_- I.. understand, the young boy said. There is.. someone... I think we may have.. establish ties._

_- It is possible. _

_- What is.. your name?_

_- Kutner, the man answered. Do you want to be my friend?_

_- I want to.. very much.. but I do not.. think I … have the time, the boy replied sadly. I.. have friends to.. make and things.. to understand. _

_- One only understands the things that one tames. If you want a friend tame me.. and I shall tame you. _

_- What do.. I have to.. do? The boy asked.. _

_Then the days passed and they tamed each other. Now, it came goodbye. Kutner said to the young prince. _  
_- What is essential is invisible to the eye. The time that you have wasted to your friend make him so important and unique. You are responsible. And with that Kutner disappeared._

_- Yes, the young boy repeated. I am.. responsible for.. her._

One day, House was so much in pain. He couldn't even get out of his bed, so he laid there, thinking. He thought of the old piano which was always locked and an evil smirk appeared on his face. _Yes, that could work. _Suddenly, sounds on the hallway interrupted his thoughts and the door to his room opened. It was the boy.

- Hi, House said. The boy looked at him with a serious expression on his face. He asked him for a matter of great importance.

- Do you think ...that music... makes people... better?

- I don't know. House had started sweating because a new wave of pain just hit him.

- How is it.. that you do.. not know?

- I don't.

- If it doesn't make.. them better.. why is it.. any useful? House hurt badly and he was very nervous. The only thing he wanted to was to be relieved from the pain. - To what.. is it any.. useful? The little prince when he got one question never let you go without answering it. House was so in pain and angry that he shouted.

- It isn't useful at all!

- Oh.

He remained silent for a little. - I don't... believe you, he said matter of factly after a little. When people are weak.. and need help.. and are in.. pain, music.. can help.. do you believe that.. it can't...

- Since you know everything why do you ask? I don't believe anything, I just answered the first thing that came to my mind. I am dealing now with matters of consequence! He didn't talk at first. Then he got really angry.

- You talk like the grown ups..

- Because I am one! He didn't talk. After a while..

- So, a crying baby that.. nothing.. can stop her from crying.. isn't it important? A music that.. calm you and.. make you better.. and heal you.. isn't it important? To help.. a friend.. isn't it? What if...

- You are just a schizophrenic boy, who hears voices, imagines things and confuses dream with reality! How do you know what is important? He looked at him with disbelief and hurt on his green eyes. He suddenly started crying..

- What if.. music stops.. and.. she keeps on crying.. and no one.. can help.. her. What if... isn't it.. important?.. what.. House had forgotten his pain, he was ashamed of himself. He approached the boy and took him on his lap. He started singing him a lullaby.

- Shh.. music will never stop. I will play you the most beautiful neverending song. She will be fine, she will stop crying. He didn't know how to approach him, so he started crying too. It's such a weird place, the land of innocence.

The next day Dr. Gregory House awoke in a good mood. His right leg didn't hurt him and it seemed like the worst had passed. He slowly got out of bed unsure of his moves. He tried to take a step without his cane, and then another, and another.. With every step he became more and more confident with himself and soon walked with a slightly noticed limb. A grin appeared on his face that soon converted into a small smile. _Today it will be a good day,_ he thought. Once he got out on the yard he headed straight to go and find his precious prince. Although yesterday's showers had stopped this morning, the ground was still wet, the sky cloudy and the air a little bit misty. He inhaled deeply the fresh air and for the first time since his admission to Mayfiled he felt that he had something to wait from life, something to expect.  
He could say that his life slowly, like a tortoise, finds its meaning. The two of them seemed to have bonded in their unique way. He spotted the place where he had his first encounter with the young boy. He would never admit it, but that boy had affected his life in a way that only children can do, as adults have forgotten. He dives his hand into his right pocket and his fingers brush the cold metal of a small silver key. He smiles and continues his way towards the kid. But when he looked again, he noticed something strange on the way he was sitting. No, he isn't sitting, he is lying on the ground in a strange position. He started running.  
He reached the spot and caught the young boy in his arms. His face so pale, his eyes closed. He checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

-What does it mean? I demanded, then I noticed an empty orange bottle on his right hand.. My blood froze in my veins. What have you done?

In the meantime I had loosened his precious muffler that he always wore and didn't let anyone touch it. He crack opened his eyes and looked at me, his dark green colored eyes had lost their shade. He held my arm. I felt my heart beating so fast, I could hear its frantic rhythm like someone was hitting my head with a hammer.

-I am glad.. that you walk.. without pain, he said. Now, you can go.. back home.

-How do you know? And how did you get these?

But he made no answer to my question, only looked up in the sky with a distant expression on his face.

-I, too, am going back home.. today. It is.. much more.. difficult though.

For a moment I didn't say anything.

-I have the key, I whispered almost inaudibly looking anywhere but him.

I waited for a long time for him to answer. When he didn't I continued.

-Wait until I play you the song, take my music with you. Take what you've been looking for.

-You are.. afraid, he whispered.

-No more afraid than you, I replied with a slight tremble on my voice.

-You know, he said, I.. have responsibilities. Jillian... has been.. for too long.. alone. I... am responsible for.. her. She is somewhere.. out there, looking.. at me now, waiting... for me to.. come back to her. The thing that is.. important..is the thing that.. is not.. seen.

-Of course, I muttered with my mind somewhere, but not here.

-Look around you, the boy ordered with a new force on his voice. Look at the.. flowers on the daylight.. and look.. at the stars at night. As the wind.. blows, listen to their music, the.. sound of life. Everything.. around us is alive, you.. are alive. Why.. why give up.. on that?

I remained silent, registering his words.

-You better.. go, he then said with a trembling voice. I.. don't have much.. time and.. I will look like.. a dead, which.. won't be true.

-I am not leaving you, I managed to say gathering all my courage and holding back the tears. That boy had managed not only to crack, but shatter the wall I had been building up for years.

-You.. have to, I.. cannot stay.. here and it.. is impossible.. to carry this.. body.

He slowly got up on his feet and took a few steps away from me. I was rooted to that spot, I didn't make a move to stop him, despite the screams inside my mind, instructing me to do otherwise. I kept looking down on my -empty now- hands.

-It's.. time, he said.

He had moved a few meters away, I raised shyly my head to his direction to -thankfully- find that he wasn't looking at me. In an instant his face lightened up and a wide melancholic smile grew on his face

-The music.. is wonderful.. can't you... hear it?

After that he closed his eyes and fell on the ground. He didn't cry.

I didn't dare to go next to him, touch him. The only thing I could do was run, run away from him as far as a cripple -in soul- man could go. Run away from guilt, pain. Run away from death. I wanted to say that I was sorry. Sorry for not giving him of what he asked me, my music. Sorry for not giving him better protection against the world. Sorry for not reviving the memory of his sister so as to see the person he had become and seek forgiveness. I started walking away. No, I didn't say any of those things. Is it possible that he knew?

Soon two figures out of nowhere approached him. It was Amber on his left and Kutner on his right side.

_-That's right, Amber said. Run away. Go and hide inside your shell and forget everything. Pretend like any of this ever happened, like you always do._

_-No, Kutner said. You can't just leave him there and do nothing, like he never existed. You're responsible for this too._

_-No, you aren't Amber replied. It was his decision to die, you had nothing to do with that._

_-He mattered to you, didn't he? Kutner countered back. You, at least, have to report his death._

_-No, you don't, she shot back._

_-You were right there!_

_-They will think you killed him._

_-That is not true, you tried to save him._

_-They don't know it. They will see the vicodin._

_-It doesn't prove anything!_

_-They will never believe you. They will never let you get out of here._

_-Why you have to make things so difficult?_

_-It's the truth._

_-No, it's a possibility._

_-It is what will happen._

_-You are wrong!_

_-And you are right?_

_-I try to.._

-Shut up both of you! House shouted, stopping abruptly. Shut the hell up! It is MY life! You don't exist, you are just fantasies, illusions. In reality you are dead. He was breathing hard, trying to control himself. Leave me alone, he growled and started walking again.

After a few minutes he returned back on the facilities and approached the desk of Dr. Bearsley.

-Yes, Dr. House, what do you want? She asked politely.

He didn't know how to start, what to say. He realised that he didn't even know the name of the young boy. How was he going to make her understand?

-I.. he started, I am here to talk to you about.. um.. about the Little Prince. He didn't know how else to refer to him, that name just slipped his tongue, but the young doctor seemed to understand.

-Oh, what about him? There is something wrong? She asked with concern.

-Um.. he.. House was struggling to speak, he was out and..

-That's impossible, she cut him off. He never gets out, see? He is right there beside the window. In fact he never leaves that actual spot.

-No, House answered while turning his head towards the direction she pointed out. A few moments ago we...

But he stopped in mid sentence. Beside the window was sitting an old man around 70 years old. He didn't look outside, his eyes were glued to the floor. He was wearing that dark red and green stripped muffler, a black pullover and a purple button shirt with the inside out above it. He could also see him wearing a red sock on the one leg and a yellow one on the other. How he hadn't noticed him before?

He has been like this for the past 60 years. Obviously, I wasn't even born when he admitted, but I am his attendant doctor now and he never causes any trouble. He is always silent, his eyes focusing on the floor. And he always sits on that spot. She sighs. You didn't tell me, what about him?

But House didn't answer her, he didn't even turn to face her. He seemed lost in his own world right now, his eyes never leaving the "little" prince. He sat on the bench of the piano near the window, took out of his pocket the silver key and unlock it.

His fingers brushed the keys; he closed his eyes and started playing. He didn't know what and he didn't care. That time the world had stopped turning and he was letting his mind, heart and soul open for the world to see. At first there was anger and pain, but then came acceptance and relief. Relief as forgiveness was being given back to him. He offered redemption. To the world, to himself, to the man standing a few feet away from him.

_Somewhere on that building, there is a room where all the folders of all the patients are gathered. Somewhere in that chaos, on a dusty corner, an open folders lays untouched for years.._

_Name_Smith, Daniel_  
__Age_12_  
__Address_2121 Main St Princeton, NJ_  
__Home Phone_(609) 555-1212_  
___X _Male _Female  
__Physician's Name_Jones, Jonathan_  
__Person to contact in case of emergency_ Smith, Jason__

…_... twelve year old male Daniel Smith admitted today, September 9th of 1950, diagnosed with schizophrenia. The mother of the boy died after the birth of her second child, Jillian Smith, and since then Daniel started showing some of the symptoms. Hallucinations, eccentric behavior/speech, bizarre thoughts, confused thinking, extreme moodiness, increased isolation. One day, under his -dead- mother's instructions he took a pillow and tried to kill his baby sister who was crying on her crib. The child died from asphyxia and the father found later his son in the room, holding dead Jillian on his arms, singing her a lullaby..._

House kept on playing, never open his eyes, never turning towards the man that once was a little prince. Danny -which was his name, a name for so long forgotten- lifted his head when the first sound of the music echoed in the room. He listened intensively, with great care. It seemed that a ray of pure happiness illuminated his face. Did he remember what he had done? Did he remember that once was Danny, just a little happy boy?

For a moment, the shining green color returned to his eyes and the prince was again on his thrown. Jillian, he whispered and his expression darkened a little. But then relief came at last. I'm sorry, he muttered. A small smile appeared on his face when he looked for the first time in years the sun that has now come out of its hiding place.

And with that moment of pure bliss he let himself drift to the place where dream and reality are united and the dead meet their beloved ones again. And,.. they become one with the universe. He never came back to our world.

* * *

**If you want to, listen to the song of Radiohead "Last Flowers". I had it in mind when I was writing the last paragraphs. I believe it completes the atmosphere.**

**Have you had someone in your life, that changed it without even knowing? Someone that meant so much and then just.. disappeared? -I don't necesserily mean dying-. **


End file.
